


On My Knees

by Ame (Ulan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Kink, M/M, PWP, Teasing, Victor's kinks, Yuuri in control, Yuuri in costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ame
Summary: As Yuuri bloomed, more and more did it seem that there is a creature within him that only lurked beneath the surface. Victor saw that persona most often when Yuuri skated, when he was in his element there on the ice - steady, confident, impossibly bold and beautiful. Victor absolutely craved for that man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get these two out of my system before Monday or else I won't be able to _function_. 
> 
> I'm developing an unhealthy thing for Yuuri's hair slicked back. Nngh, that boy. He is a drug and I am totally on Victor's camp here. I am all for bottom Yuuri, too, but I swear, if Yuuri does not top Victor at least once in their relationship, Victor will die with a boat-load of regrets.

"Yuuri, make me come on my knees."

They have been experimenting more and more on this, the dynamics of their relationship, particularly when it came to sex. It had mostly been Victor leading at the start; Yuuri being as shy as he was, and Victor being older and more experienced, it just seemed more natural that way. But as time passed and as Yuuri bloomed, more and more did it seem that there is a creature within him that only lurked beneath the surface. Victor saw that persona most often when Yuuri skated, when he was in his element there on the ice - steady, confident, impossibly bold and beautiful. 

Victor absolutely craved for that man. He wanted to yield to him, to come undone under his hand. He wanted to go down on his knees in front of him, and for that man to stoke his desire until Victor grew delirious, until he devolves to helplessly begging for what scrap of pleasure he could be spared. 

That Yuuri, though, tended to leave fairly quickly. Victor was yet to figure out how to get him out outside of competition, but for now, after the culmination of an event, Victor had this small window when he could have him, that Yuuri, to touch and be touched by him, as he had been longing for now for quite sometime. 

They had not turned on the lights when they entered their shared hotel room, so that now that they stood beside the glass window with the curtains parted, only the faint city lights shone on Yuuri's face. But it suited Yuuri, this kind of lighting, with the pristine fairness of his skin, his dark eyes, and his black hair slicked back in that sexy way that got to Victor even way back when he first saw it. Yuuri looked different like this, sharper somehow, darker and more mysterious, and when he grew silent with focus, Victor could not think of a more alluring sight. 

"Yuuri," Victor said again, more breathless this time, nearly desperate. Yuuri was perfect in tonight's routine, so that Victor had lost himself again in the free skate program, just letting the sight of Yuuri's body moving elegantly and powerfully in time with the music flow through him like the headiest of aphrodisiacs. He wondered what that said about him, to grow so aroused by his own student - but then, they were lovers, too, and Victor never failed to be thankful for that fact. 

All this time, Yuuri only looked at him. He looked surprised at Victor's earlier request, but he did not speak, and at the second call to his name and with Victor stepping closer so they were a mere breath apart, something seemed to change on the younger skater's face. His eyes grew softer, his face becoming more relaxed, and in the next moment he had his fingers carding through the hair at the back of Victor's head, pulling him closer for a kiss. 

Victor's eyes closed instantly. It was getting better, their kisses. They were good from the start, from the moment Victor jumped Yuuri on the ice in China, to the fumbling attempts that were, in fact, Yuuri's first serious kisses. But now that they have had more practice, gone were the stumbles and the natural awkwardness that came with new relationships. Now that they knew one another a bit better, Yuuri also seemed to have learned how Victor liked his kisses - and oh, how Yuuri gave them to him.

Yuuri's lips were soft still from the balm Victor puts on them before letting Yuuri step on the ice. They were delicious, sucked between Victor's own lips - first the upper lip, then the fuller lower one, tongue tracing the outline, licking between the folds, lightly teasing. Yuuri allowed it for a while, softly breathing through his nose as he let Victor taste, but soon he was bringing both hands on Victor's head, and deepening the kiss. 

Victor could not help the moan that escaped him as Yuuri's tongue pushed past his own lips, coaxing them to part wider and let Yuuri taste the inside of Victor's mouth. He was nothing like Victor ever had, who had had lovers obviously skilled in the arts of lovemaking, lovers who were enthusiastic and only seemed all too happy to give him pleasure even above their own. But Victor never had anyone he wanted as much as he wanted Yuuri, never had anyone he was actually obsessed with as much as he was with Yuuri. Yuuri was still a well of mystery that Victor was yet to fully explore; he was beautifully intoxicating, his kisses moreso, and Victor could not get enough of him. 

Yuuri pulled away much too soon for Victor's liking, and Victor actually followed him, moving his head forward with a groan and with the lingering taste of those kisses still on his tongue. Yuuri only smiled at him, though, as he pulled Victor to the side where a hotel armchair and a coffee table was placed, just a little beside the bed. 

The breath caught in Victor's throat as Yuuri used a foot to turn the chair toward a larger space in the room. The dark-haired man then sat on the said chair, leaning back so his head rolled slightly off the top, eyes closing briefly. Victor watched him with thinly veiled arousal, for everything that Yuuri did, each time he _moved_ , just somehow touched Victor to the core, made the heat pool low in his groin, made his cock twitch with nothing more than an exhale released between those tantalizing lips. 

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, and looked straight at Victor. 

Victor was immediately on his knees, scrabbling for the hems of Yuuri's black skating pants. They soon had it down Yuuri's upper thighs, after which, in the next instant, Victor had Yuuri's cock in his hand and was taking him into his greedy mouth. 

Yuuri hissed a sharp inhale, his head falling back against the chair again, but he made no more sounds beyond this. He was getting better at controlling his reactions, and while Victor liked the sounds he made, it was exhilarating, too, for him to have to work for them. 

Not that Victor needed much to motivate him. He loved the taste of Yuuri in his mouth, loved the heat and the weight of him on his tongue. He held the length of him back so Victor could lick a slow line up at the underside, culminating with his tongue lapping at the slit on the head. This move was rewarded with a hitched breath and a low groan, with Yuuri's fingers tightening on the arms of the chair. This reaction made Victor smile, but it also sent a frisson of heat down to his own cock trapped still inside his pants. 

He took Yuuri fully in his mouth, moaning at the satisfying sense of being so filled by him, and being so on his knees. Victor reveled, too, at the hands that now clutched at the back of his head, pulling at his hair as he set the pace he knew Yuuri liked, confirmed by the way Yuuri's mouth now fell open with his gasps. Victor was glad to have looked up and peeked, for the sight of Yuuri drowned in pleasure just never got old, pushing Victor to do more, utilizing what tricks of tongue he had learned in the sad years that they had not yet been acquainted. He made up for them now.

As Yuuri's gasping breaths flowed through Victor's ears, his own pants also began to feel impossibly tight. He shifted, mouth busy still, but with his other hand he began pulling at his belt, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper to gain some relief. He sighed as his cock was partially released from its tight confines, leaving it only within the white briefs he wore with his formal attire. He pushed his palm down the length of it, near the base, moaning around Yuuri's girth at the sensation that brought. 

He had not noticed if Yuuri was watching, but in the next moment there was a foot gently kicking away his hand. Victor pulled back in surprise, but next he was throwing his head back and groaning loud as Yuuri pressed his bare foot against Victor's clothed cock, rubbing him through his underwear. 

"Fuck," breathed out, an expletive thrown out towards the ceiling as Victor's throat bobbed at the pleasure. The balls of Yuuri's foot rubbed slowly up the length of Victor's cock, and it was glorious. "Fuck, Yuuri." 

He moaned, too, when a hand crept back behind his head and pulled him down to take Yuuri back in his mouth. It was breathtaking, the heat of it making his lips tingle, and with those teasing touches to his cock, the taste of Yuuri seemed heavier and hotter on Victor's tongue, those fingers pulling at the roots of his hair sending shivers down his spine. He rubbed desperately against that foot, seeking friction and relief from the flames Yuuri was effectively fanning within him. 

His ears began to ring when Yuuri began to breath quicker, his hand now pushing and pulling at Victor's head, controlling their pace. With but a briefly hissed warning, he was shooting down Victor's throat, rewarding Victor's ears with his pleasured groans. 

And Victor, hungry for it all, hungry for him, just lapped it all up. 

He gasped when Yuuri suddenly pulled his head up, forcing him to release Yuuri's cock from his mouth. Blue eyes drifted closed as Victor licked his lips, catching the stray droplet that spilled down his lips, his still hard cock twitching in full arousal between his legs. He could not help but moan, too, as that foot returned, rubbing more firmly against him even as Yuuri's taste, Yuuri's scent, the sounds of him breathing heavily against Victor's neck, all sought to overwhelm his already failing mind.

Gods, he was so close. 

"Ssh, Victor. Keep your voice down." Victor only barely registered Yuuri coming closer, that foot leaving him, but before he could moan out his protest, he was being pulled up and guided so Yuuri could pull down Victor's pants and underwear to mid-thigh, just enough to free his cock. Victor gasped as cool air touched his heated skin, making his eyes water at the terrible and delicious ache of being so aroused yet untouched. Yuuri's low chuckle only served to heat things further, the deep sound of his voice pooling low in Victor's groin. "If you can be quiet, I will make this good for you." 

There was another bout of shifting, and it only registered later that Yuuri had also unbuttoned Victor's inner shirt. There was now a long strip of pale, naked skin that ran from Victor's neck to his cock, his coat and shirt opened and parted up to his shoulders on each side, his black tie hanging around his neck and just swept to one side. Yuuri then leaned back, surveying his work, before he was bringing his foot back between Victor's legs. 

Victor covered his mouth only just in time before the beginnings of a moan escaped him. Oh, what blessed _torture_ to be treated like this, untouched save for where he most needed it. The skin of Yuuri's instep was hot against Victor's cock, the shape and arch of his foot just enough to make it good. It was not even about the noise either. Victor knew Yuuri liked hearing him voice his pleasure just as much as Victor liked hearing his, when it was his turn to pleasure Yuuri. This was all for Victor's benefit, because Yuuri knew it would rile him up, test his control, fan the flames further, for Victor enjoyed being teased.

Yuuri leaned back and raised his other foot, trapping Victor now in even more heat, and Victor's hand slammed back and spasmed where both hands now supported his weight on the carpet. He could not help but arch up to the sensations Yuuri was giving him, and _fuck_ if it was not hot, that steady up and down, with Yuuri making him feel as debauched as Victor was, his clothes and hair disheveled and messed up and with the taste of Yuuri's come still on his tongue. He was hard beyond belief, likely leaking already on the skin of his abdomen as Yuuri continued that steady pace, neither quickening or slowing down. Gods, it felt amazing. Victor had never been this turned on and just fuck, he wanted more, just needed a bit more, gods he wanted to come, just don't stop, so close, just more more _more_...

Orgasm crashed through him and he trembled through it, the strength of it almost torturous before giving him blessed relief. He heard Yuuri chuckling once again, and it took a while for Victor to realize that he must have voiced out his thoughts earlier, begging for more, begging for Yuuri to make him come. Dear gods, thank heavens Yuuri did not stop even when Victor disobeyed and failed to keep silent, for there was no way he could have survived missing the orgasm he just had. Each encounter with Yuuri never failed to leave him breathless, and even now Victor sought to catch his breath, his chest heavy with exertion, mind growing blissfully blank. 

Yuuri shifted, leaned forward, and he was kissing Victor again, hot and slowly, until what little remained of Victor's mind melted completely in the heat of that kiss. 

"We are not done," whispered - a promise, a warning - against Victor's lips.

Fuck. _Fuck_. No, of course not, and Victor could only nod as Yuuri pulled him by the wrist, pulling them both to stand and move towards the bed. The look on Yuuri's face told Victor they would be at it, too, until sunrise, until Victor's voice was hoarse from crying out into the pillows as Yuuri fucked him over and over into the mattress, until he was begging Yuuri enough and no more, because time and time again they had proven that Yuuri's stamina was god-like, and always, always better than Victor's. 

Oh, he could not wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless episode 8 for giving us Victor's foot fetish! It apparently is a thing now. ♥


End file.
